


Before Sunset

by mintjoonlep



Series: Look Series [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, F/M, Face-Fucking, Fluff and Smut, Love at First Sight, Squirting, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, reader and jaebum really love cats, slight hint of memebum, soft!dom jaebum, the face-fucking is honestly fairly gentle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2020-11-25 16:17:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 19,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20914970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintjoonlep/pseuds/mintjoonlep
Summary: You hadn’t expected much from the blind date your friends had set you up on, but you’d expected to be stood up even less. Dressed up with nowhere to go and no date to speak of, your evening seemed doomed to be nothing more than a lonely disappointment.A gorgeous man watching you from the opposite side of the bridge set to be the meeting place of your date seemed keen to turn your evening around, casually asking you to let him take you out instead. With no plans and seemingly nothing to lose, you couldn’t help agreeing. After all, it seemed as if it might be fun and wasn’t as if you’d fall in love on a first date, right?





	1. Chapter 1

You were fairly positive that you’d been, as frustrating as it was to admit, completely stood up.

In all your years of seeking romance, you’d had your fair share of good dates, bad dates, mediocre yet passable dates, but before that day you’d happily been able to state that you’d never been stood up. It was certainly a new experience and not one you particularly cared for, lingering somewhere between being disappointed and pissed off the moment you’d reached the conclusion that your date was unlikely to appear. On one hand, the notion of blind dates in specific had never really appealed to you and it had taken days of goading from your friend, Mel, to just give her suggestion a chance. Regardless of her insistence that the guy she’d set you up with had a number of great qualities, from a good sense of humor to a handsome face, you’d been mostly disinterested in meeting him and had possessed zero expectations of hitting it off. In that way, his absence had essentially freed you from what you’d expected to probably be an awkward affair with little success and yet, just the same, your ire felt irrefutable.

Despite the lack of genuine enthusiasm you’d experienced once you’d agreed to the setup, you’d opted to try to be at least a little optimistic and give things a shot. Being surprised would have been a wonderful turn of events and so you’d taken the time to make yourself look pretty damned cute in your humble opinion, donning a bit of light makeup and your cutest skater dress. It was a casual look for sure, perhaps even a bit more silly than sexy with the cat pattern of your outfit, but to you, it was maybe more date-worthy than the jeans and t-shirt combo you’d have overall preferred to go for. Putting forth the effort to dress up even mildly for your date only to be left waiting in the late summer sun for the better part of an hour, prospective partner nowhere to be seen, had only served to tick you off.

There stood a chance that the guy may have been running late, but that rationalization had fled within half an hour, concern swiftly chased away by frustration. Somehow, with the pitiful state of your dating life as of late, it almost seemed fitting that your first foray into the world of blind dates would end up going to absolute crap.

“_Could’ve been worse, I guess_,” you thought to yourself, searching through your purse for your phone. “_He could’ve shown up and ended up being a total prick._”

Having well and truly given up the ghost, you shot a text message to Mel to let her know what had happened or rather hadn’t, casting one glance at the time displayed on your phone screen before you lowered the device with a sigh. If your phone hadn’t indicated quite clearly how much time had been wasted waiting for a man who would never show then the scenery around you certainly did, your eyes drawn to the sunset stretched out before you. The sky was alight with so many warm colors, ember-like hues of orange and yellow mingling with soft pinks and cool, vivid purples in a gorgeous canvas promising the coming of night. The large pedestrian bridge you’d been standing on still faintly teemed with people heading in different directions, seeking out their own Saturday plans while others elected to stand still, taking in the river lazily flowing below as it reflected the setting sun like a mirror. Even those savoring the view, you surmised, probably had some plans to seek out while you alone had no path in mind, no objective for the remainder of the evening save snagging a meal by yourself and possibly heading home to your empty apartment.

“All dressed up with nowhere to go…”

You swiped a hand across the skirt of your dress, causing the material to flutter a bit about your thighs, watching it swish and slowly go still, your phone remaining silent as you awaited a response from your friend. She’d had a date of her own that night with a woman she’d apparently been pining after for months, so her persisting silence made some sense, but frustrated you nevertheless. You’d grown weary of waiting on other people, unable to fight a lingering frown, dropping your phone back into your purse without any further hope of hearing it ring for the remainder of the evening. Leaning back against the sturdy railing of the bridge as you had off and on for the past while, you lifted your gaze back to the passing crowd and the sky, quietly debating where you might want to go as soon as you could will your feet to move. For a time, your vision went unfocused, drowning in your own thoughts as you passively took in the slowly fading light, the shadows of other people causing the still vivid glow of the dipping sun to almost blink across your face until steadily it became further shielded by a still form.

You focused your attention on the person standing directly across from you, eyes meeting his beyond the slight distance, and you gave into the immediate impulse to glance away just as you had any time you’d accidentally locked eyes with a stranger in public, hating the awkwardness of those occasions. Unable to help yourself, prompted by the embarrassed paranoia that perhaps the other person had thought you’d been gawking at them, you looked back after a few seconds and found with some surprise that his gaze had seemingly never left you. Looking upon him, you waited for him to glance away, to repeat the same uncomfortable avoidance that you just had, but he showed no signs of discomfort or indifference, staring at you with what looked like a small smile and eyes you swore conveyed a silent interest. A few brief glances in other directions, temporary distractions, seemed to do little to divert his attention elsewhere and each time you looked his way once again he seemed to still want to watch you. The way he stood, leaning back with his arms braced across the bridge railing, made him appear almost relaxed in his keen observation of you and baffled as you felt by his staring, you could admit that he looked good. Very, very good, in fact, and handsome enough that you nearly wanted to cross the distance to see him a little closer. After having been stood up by a blind date, it in truth felt pretty damn good to have a gorgeous man unabashedly checking you out and you found yourself smiling, watching his widen at the welcoming expression you’d offered.

He angled his head a bit, regarding you as he briefly drew his tongue across his smirking lips, smile widening with a flash of teeth as he finally pushed himself up from his leaning position, eyes never leaving you as he avoided passersby to head over your way. He came to a halt once he was a few paces off, close enough to really see and converse, but not so close to be at risk for invading your personal space, as if cautious not to make you uncomfortable despite how clearly he seemed to want to express his interest.

“You were staring at me.”

“I was. Have been for a few minutes actually. It was kinda hard not to once I saw you.”

“Any particular reason for that?”

You were positive he’d been checking you out, but you elected to play slightly coy and oblivious, wanting to hear him say something you hoped would be complimentary when he’d proven to be all the more delightful a sight up close. He was tall and sexy, miraculously managing to pull off a hairstyle that you swore should have been unattractive, but somehow looked amazing on him. The long, dangling earrings he wore suited him and what you’d thought to be another piercing above his eye had, upon closer inspection, proven to be two tiny twin moles that were incredibly becoming. He could’ve told you that he was a professional model and you absolutely would have believed him.

“Well, at first it was the pattern on your dress.”

“The cats?”

“Yeah. It’s cute. Very cute. It didn’t take me long after that to notice that the lady wearing the dress was…”

He chuckled softly, ducking his gaze for a second, almost as if he felt a little shy for what he wanted to say next, but he looked right into your eyes as he continued, the hint of bashfulness fading as soon as he’d shown it to give way to an aura of complete confidence.

“…absolutely beautiful.”

You grinned, appreciative of the praise, and he noted your delight with a widening smile, slowly moving a little closer. When you showed no signs of discomfort, he turned to stand just beside you, back pressed against the bridge railing with his hands finding their way into the pockets of his jacket.

“Thank you. Nice to know I didn’t dress up a little only for it to be a complete loss.”

He looked a little confused, a brow quirking curiously, drawing your eyes right back to those two little moles, and you shrugged a bit, fiddling with the hem of your dress as you looked away from him towards the setting sun, watching the colors of the sky continue to shift and darken.

“A friend set me up on a blind date today and it’s at this point a little past an hour since we were supposed to meet here.”

“Your date stood you up?”

“Yeah, it looks like it. Sucks, doesn’t it?”

Your annoyance had abated some but had yet to fully die and you felt the agitated tick in your cheek as you thought of the current circumstances, swearing to yourself that you’d never let Mel try to set you up ever again. In retrospect, it may not have been so bad if being stood up meant you got to chat up one of the hottest guys you’d ever set eyes on, but with only a few moments passing between the two of you, there was still plenty of time for him to turn out to be a complete jackass. You hoped not, at the very least, looking over at him while he regarded you with a tiny frown, seeming sympathetic to your plight.

“The guy couldn’t even call to tell you he wasn’t gonna show?”

“I dunno if he did or not. The friend who set this up has his number and she’s on a date herself, so your guess about why he decided not to show is as good as mine.”

“Whatever the reason, it’s a jerk move on his part and it’s absolutely his loss.”

“Well, thank you. I’m inclined to agree.”

If he was put off by the small indication of self-confidence you’d provided, he showed no signs of it, smiling over at you quietly for a few moments and looking very much like he was considering something he’d yet to say out loud. You gave him a look that bid him to come out with it, gaze expectant while you remained in silent anticipation.

“So…”

“So?”

Hands still hidden within the pockets of his jacket, he shifted to face you, and the slightest hint of a breeze caused the dangling shapes of his silver earrings to briefly dance, giving you the urge to reach up to touch them, toy with their length a bit. It was an easy enough compulsion to resist, though perhaps a bit regrettable. One of them appeared to resemble a guitar pick and it practically begged to be touched, for crying out loud! Rather than let yourself become fully distracted by his accessory choices, you waited with keen interest to hear what he had to say.

“Why don’t I take you out instead? The waiting and dressing up might not seem like such a waste if you go out on a date, even if it’s not with who you originally planned to.”

“I don’t even know your name. And you don’t know mine either.”

“Easily remedied.”

He held out a hand, no doubt for a friendly handshake, but somehow you could almost picture him being the type to take your hand just so he could lift your knuckles to his lips for the lightest peck. The fact that you’d even thought as much made you feel a little silly and you hoped the passing notion hadn’t caused your expression to give away your embarrassment or your face to visibly warm in any way.

“Im Jaebum.”

He wiggled his fingers once, beckoning you, and you couldn’t help laughing softly before you relented, his hand large and incredibly warm when you gave him your own for a slow handshake.

“YN.”

He let go of your hand, his own settling back into his pocket, and that impossibly charming smile of his only seemed to widen at the exchange of names, like he found a simple degree of delight in being able to put a name to the face he’d been fixated on for however long.

“So, YN, now that we’re properly introduced, how does getting a cup of coffee sound? There’s a cafe I know just a straight shot in that direction,” he said, pointing down the bridge to the street just across the way. “It’s in a well-populated area, so you don’t have to worry about me being a creep trying to lead you somewhere shady. If you’re interested, we can have our drink and chat, get to know one another, and if you want to after that, I’ll treat you to dinner, so we can get to know each other even better.”

“That does sound pretty appealing. Though, I am curious as to what you’re expecting after dinner.”

“Well, I was hoping if I make a good enough impression that you’d give me your phone number.”

“Already looking to lock in date number two without even knowing if I’m gonna make a good enough impression on you?”

“Trust me, I already know I’ll want date number two. Getting to know you better is just gonna make me want it more. I’m more concerned with making sure the feeling ends up being mutual.”

It was tempting. He was tempting. It wasn’t every day that a gorgeous man expressed interest while seeming genuinely sweet and polite at the same time. For all you knew it could’ve been a huge farce, a mask for ill intentions or a shitty personality just waiting to make itself known, but that assumption could very well have been off base. There was just as much of a chance that what he was showing you now was the truth of what sort of man he was and that made saying no feel very, very difficult. He’d posed his offer in stages, giving you the option to end your interaction if you lost interest after sharing coffee and conversation, providing an out where you might need one. Perhaps the best method for really judging his character would be to see how he handled it if you felt the need to reject him before moving on to dinner. As it was, the thought of chatting him up further at a nice cafe was far more pleasant than heading home to a microwave dinner and hours of pouring through Netflix to find something interesting to watch.

Decision made, you took a step closer to him, adjusting the strap of your purse to make sure it was settled comfortably on your shoulder and you turned your body in the direction he’d previously pointed. You cast him a curious look, brows arched and smile a little cheeky, aiming for only a little flirty as not to get his hopes up too high.

“Well? Lead the way, Im Jaebum.”

He let out a soft laugh, the sound more happy than amused, and he moved to your side, the two of you striding forward. His long legs could’ve had him moving far ahead of you, outpacing two of your steps to his one, but he kept his strides short and slow, ensuring that you fell into step together.

It was a simple thing, but it made you feel warm, heart beating a little harder with a sense of promise.

\- -

Despite having had no idea what to expect upon arriving at the cafe, you felt that you could safely say what you saw before you was far from anything you’d anticipated.

“Wow.”

You sat at your table, chin settled in your hand and expression a mix of mesmerized amusement and surprise.

“Hm?”

Jaebum glanced your way, curious about your shock, but he made zero attempts to stop waving the dangling, feathered cat toy he’d readily accepted from one of the cafe attendants, the cat settled near his feet still eagerly attempting to catch the fake mouse between her excited paws. It was an adorable sight in all truth if not a little flabbergasting, but you couldn’t say you were displeased by it at all. If anything, your new would-be date earned a lot of points in your book for being what appeared to be a genuine cat lover.

“Nothing. I’m just…really surprised by this.”

“Really? I figured my comment about your dress would’ve made it obvious that I love cats.”

“To be totally honest, I thought that was just something nice you pulled out of your ass to try and get on my good side right away. So yeah, this I did not expect.”

“In a good way or a bad one?”

“Oh, good. Definitely good. I love cats too.”

He smiled at the statement, appearing happy to hear that you both did indeed have a shared affection for felines, and Jaebum’s eyes lingered on you as you extended a hand towards a sleek little calico padding past your table. She paused, leaning in to sniff a bit at your fingers before turning her head to drag her cheek across their tips, eyes closing in contentment as you started to give her a few gentle scritches. Your heart melted at the sight, a little voice in your head you knew you had no choice but to ignore nearly demanding that you see if the sweet kitty might be adoptable. Jaebum’s new friend, having grown bored of his toy, flopped lazily on to her side to start grooming her paws only to skitter away quickly as an apron-clad teen brought over the drinks you’d both ordered upon arrival. Thanks were given before the youth departed, the two of you turning inward towards the table and one another, hands reaching for your respective beverages, your own latte sweet and creamy.

“Do you have any?”

“Sadly, no. My apartment building has a pretty strict no pets policy. Closest thing I have to a pet is the family cat back home and I only get to see him every so often when I have time off from work to take a trip to visit my parents. How about you? Any cats or pets in general?”

“Yeah.”

He looked decidedly sheepish and you leaned forward a little, trying to prompt him for further details about his pet with a bidding wave of your fingers. He averted his eyes, taking a sip of his drink in an effort to delay the inevitable, and he licked his lips once he swallowed, your gaze briefly drawn to his mouth with the action. He had a very, very nice looking mouth.

“I have five cats.”

“Five?”

Jaebum nodded his head, chuckling at your surprise, and even in your shock you couldn’t help noticing that he looked incredibly cute when his smile had an embarrassed lilt to it.

“How are you not completely covered in cat hair right now?”

“I always make sure to shut the cats out of my room when I put my laundry away and I buy lint rollers in bulk.”

“I’ll bet you do. Wow, that’s a lot of cats.”

“Yeah. Sometimes I wonder if I may have overdone it. Even with as thoroughly as I try to keep my apartment clean, I can always see fur moving across the floor whenever the air conditioning kicks on, but…”

He sighed and shook his head, hands cupped around his drink.

“…I love all of them too much to even consider re-homing them. The fur is a nightmare, but one I can survive.”

“Awww! That’s sweet! If it makes you feel a little better, you being such an adoring cat dad does make you a lot more appealing. Just saying.”

“Oh really?”

The comment gave way to a pleased smirk, the expression damn near dangerous in how sexy it was, and you nearly found yourself blushing at the sight of it, cheeks feeling hot at how one man could look so gorgeous with a single look. It was disarming in a way, though not a bad one, and no matter how nice looking your original date may have been, you couldn’t imagine that he was more attractive than who you had sat across from you at present.

You turned your head away, not about to let him think he had any sort of upper hand on you, and swallowed a warm mouthful of your latte, feigning that your interest hadn’t especially grown over the course of the past several minutes. The minimal attempt to play ever so slightly hard to get seemed to have affected him little, smirk still lingering on his lips when you looked his way again, softening after a moment into a gentler smile and the expression was just as becoming as the one before it. Did the man ever not look like a masterpiece?

“Would you like to see pictures of them?”

At that, your attention was caught hook, line, and sinker, an excited smile lighting up your face so much that Jaebum’s grew immensely, seeming wholly endeared by your reaction. He didn’t even try to hide it when he mumbled how cute you were under his breath, shifting in his seat to retrieve his phone from the pocket of his jeans before he moved around to your side of the table. It made sense for him to join you if he had pictures to show off and you scooted over across the bench seat to make room for him without protest, the feeling that you were well and truly on a date intensifying once he’d settled beside you, arm brushing yours. He started tapping at his phone screen to search out his photo gallery, his scent washing over you with his nearness, and while you couldn’t place the cologne he wore, you found straight away that you enjoyed the fragrance. It was discernible, but not overpowering and you were happy to breathe it in as he held his phone screen closer to you, heart warming at the beautiful Siamese cat displayed before you.

“Oh my god, what a sweet baby!”

“This is Nora. She was the first one I got a few years ago. She’s pretty much the queen of my little brood.”

“She looks like one. What a gorgeous girl,” you cooed, immediately wishing that you were viewing the feline in person rather then via a picture, wanting desperately to pet her soft-looking fur.

He thumbed through a few more photos, showing you photos of Kunta and Odd, along with two other gorgeous kitties he’d claimed to have adopted in recent months, his expression softened as he regarded the pictures, speaking volumes of just how attached he was to his pets.

“I am so jealous right now. They all look so sweet.”

You hadn’t lied at all, wishing for the millionth time that your landlord was inclined to allow pets in the building, aching for a tiny fur baby of your own. You’d lost count of how many times you’d taken the bus to work, gazing at the animal shelter as you rode past it, wondering how many cats were waiting inside for a good home. Had it been allowed, you’d have picked up two some time ago, thinking longingly of adopting a pair to love and cherish. It was something to hope for in the future, you supposed, knowing that you wouldn’t be living in the same apartment forever.

“Maybe if we hit it off well enough and we’ve had a long enough time to get to know each other, you’ll have a chance to see them. I’m sure they’d be happy to meet someone new they can cover in their fur.”

“You say that like it’d dissuade me. I’d be happy to go home covered in a layer of fuzz if it meant I got to love on a bunch of cats. I guess that’s why you’ve gotta love a good cat cafe.”

Glancing past him, you held out a hand and twiddled your fingers at a sleek black cat walking by, clicking your tongue to try and gain his attention. He glanced your way, seeming almost bored, and continued walking along, content to ignore your calls until you let your arm drop, slumping in defeat against Jaebum’s shoulder as you watched the cat pad away. You realized your closeness to the man quickly, whispering an apology as you straightened up to give him his space, sorry to have invaded it without thinking, but Jaebum just shook his head, wordlessly conveying that you’d in no way bothered him.

“What kind of cat would you get if you could?”

“I’m not too picky about the breed or anything like that. If I could, I’d adopt two adult shelter cats. Kittens are adorable and I love them, but I think older cats get overlooked a lot, so I’d wanna give them a chance at a good life. And I’d wanna get two, so they’d have companionship.”

“That’s sweet of you, thinking about what types of cats could really benefit from you choosing them. It’d be interesting, though.”

“What would be?”

“If I manage to convince you to go out on another date with me after tonight and things went well, between my five cats and your theoretical two…”

“We’d be able to say we’ve got seven?”

“Exactly.”

“We’d be that crazy cat couple.”

“Wouldn’t bother me. As long as we didn’t take it too far and get matching ‘cat mom’ and 'cat dad’ shirts or something.”

“Well, geez, just crush my hopes and dreams, why don’t you?”

The comment had Jaebum throwing his head back with a laugh, his amusement increasing your own until you were giggling right along with him, the mirth brief, but nevertheless enjoyable. His shoulders still faintly shook as he quieted down, regarding you in a way that seemed close to fond, and you had no problem admitting that you liked having him look at you like that. You liked him seeming to be into you in general, still waiting for some signs that he wasn’t as great as he appeared to be, but thus far finding none, hoping deep down that the date you’d ended up on wouldn’t inevitably turn sour. Until something bad happened, you decided to try to just enjoy yourself as much as possible. Any disappointment that came could be dealt with later. For the moment, he was great company, growing more and more attractive as time continued to pass.

“Probably a bit premature to be talking about this kind of thing. Funny, yeah, but definitely premature. Let’s just focus on now before we get too ahead of seeing where this might end up going.”

“That sounds fair,” Jaebum agreed with a nod, reaching across the table to pull his drink closer in a sign that he was quite comfortable sitting beside you. “I can’t promise I won’t think about the possibilities, though. Can’t help myself. You just keep getting better and better with every passing minute.”

“Could say the same about you, but I won’t just yet. Don’t wanna get your hopes up too high.”

“Ahhh, so she likes playing hard to get?”

“Maybe a little.”

Rather than look put off or frustrated, Jaebum appeared intrigued, eyes glancing you over with a sort of undeniable confidence that seemed to be suited to a man who had approached you and asked you out with next to no hesitation. Far from being uncomfortable, you found it to be rather enticing in a way, liking the implication that he wasn’t a pushover or opposed to you having fun trying to play coy.

“Good thing I’m not one to give up easily when I’ve met someone worth chasing.”

You took a sip of your drink, pleased by what he’d said, and hoping so much for fruitful possibilities with the man at your side. There were so many things about him you knew nothing about, but the notion of discovering more was something you wanted to face eagerly, hoping to uncover details about his life and who he was. What did he do for a living? What were his hobbies? Did he have many friends or was he prone to being a loner? Not knowing someone could allow for awkwardness, but getting to know someone could be a great time just the same, provided that you found a natural sort of chemistry with them. Talking to Jaebum felt easy, oddly comfortable despite how short an amount of time it’d been since he first walked up to you, and you couldn’t wait to see how conversations would continue to flow between the two of you.

A soft thud turned your head and Jaebum’s as well, your body going still as could be as you gasped. The cat standing on the table before you was practically massive and boasted an unbelievably thick coat of pure white fur. He stared at your companion and yourself, moving to sit in a pose that made him look akin to a regal statue, wide tail curling around the front of his paws while green eyes stared at you with seemingly little interest.

“Look at him! He’s so fluffy!”

“And huge!”

Jaebum started to reach out at the same time that you did, your eyes meeting as you both stopped, mutually afraid that too many hands at once might startle the large feline and prompt him to leave before either of you could try to pet him.

“Ladies first.”

Nodding your thanks and appreciation, you held out a hand to let the cat take a moment to sniff, watching his pink nose work for just a moment to keep you temporarily in suspense before he finally butted his head into your fingers. Giving in without hesitation, you started to stroke a hand through the thick fur covering the animal’s cheek, marveling at how incredibly soft the snowy strands were as he leaned his face against your palm to relish the gentle scratch of your fingers.

“Jaebum, pet him. He is the softest thing.”

Relenting straight away, Jaebum joined in with initially tentative touches, wanting to ensure that the cat was comfortable before he took to stroking a hand along the length of his back. A deep, rumbling purr filled your ears, showing just how contented the animal was by all the attention and affection, his body lowering until he’d flopped fully on his side to soak up every loving touch. His eyes closed, massive paws flexing again and again in happiness, and the sight of him making biscuits against the table made you ache anew for the ability to fill out an adoption form. Wondering how Jaebum was faring, you looked away from the adorable sight before your eyes to spy him carrying the most serious of expressions, brow nearly pinched to make him look downright stern.

“You okay?”

“Yes. Fine. I’m just trying to remind myself that six cats would actually be too many.”

“I mean, sure, if you wanna be a quitter.”

He looked at you, seeming stuck in a middle point of wanting to laugh at your remark and being baffled by it, the hand he hadn’t dedicated to cat petting reaching for your side, seeking ticklish places out of revenge. Snickering, you smacked his hand away and shuffled your bottom further across the bench, retreating until your back was against the nearby wall, hands held up at the ready as Jaebum temporarily forgot the cat in the interest of playful retribution. He shifted nearer to you, hands lifted and fingers spread out, a wicked look growing at the way you tensed and giggled when he slowly began to reach for you. You liked that he remained careful with his intentions, seeming to want to be certain first that he wasn’t overstepping boundaries he shouldn’t, giving into the temptation with your visible lack of discomfort until his fingers were dancing across your sides.

“Oh, wait! No!”

“Hm?”

At the distress in your voice and the shifting of your attention, Jaebum glanced over his shoulder just in time to see the fluffy cat you’d both become so enamored with moving to the edge of the table. His sound of disappointment mirrored yours completely, the feline jumping down from the table in a rush of white and soon he began to wander across the room, seeking out a different table where patrons seemed to be giving out cat treats. Jaebum’s tickling fingers, still with the distraction, lingered in place on your body, hands holding your sides. They slipped away after a moment and surprisingly the loss of his touch felt a little disappointing. His hands had felt nice once he’d stopped attempting to tickle you breathless, the comfort and ease you experienced with his nearness rather uncommon with someone you’d hardly known for an hour. Even on the odd occasion you’d had a one night stand, it’d taken at least several hours of chatting and dancing before you’d felt interested in being held or more, so the fact that you welcomed Jaebum’s touch so soon after meeting him spoke volumes of just how attracted to the man you already were. It was strange for sure, but the sort of strange that intrigued more than it disturbed.

The desire to know more of him, uncover further glimpses into who the man before you continued to intensify, growing steadily with every action he took and every little thing he’d done or said thus far to make you smile. You were finding yourself more and more happy that Jaebum had possessed enough interest and confidence to pick you up back on the bridge. Spending the rest of the evening in his company made you feel almost giddy, the way you’d felt in the past when you’d gone on dates with people you’d already known you’d had feelings for. After so many, many months without experiencing so much enthusiasm towards a prospective partner, being in Jaebum’s company had thus far felt like a breath of fresh air after so much stagnation. A part of you nearly wanted to admit to having developed a small crush already, though you were quick to squash that notion before it could gain any weight, liking him without being quite ready to consider it anything more than a significant physical attraction so far. You distracted yourself from any further musings by reaching out a hand to pat his arm, attempting to soothe the disappointment he still seemed to be feeling at being abandoned by the tempting ball of fluff who had only just departed from your shared table.

“The further away he is, the less likely it’ll be that you’ll wanna take him home, right?”

“That’s probably a fair point.”

“Besides, one day I’ll have my two cats, so if this works out, you won’t want for extra kitty action.”

“That’s an even fairer point.”

He circled a hand around his temporarily forgotten beverage, scooting the cup close enough to gently knock against yours in what was almost a celebratory clinking of glasses, as if to say that your comment had pleased him.

“So, maybe it’s still soon yet, but thus far what are my chances of getting to take you to dinner after this?”

“Right now, I’d say pretty high.”

“Really?”

“Mm-hm. I can’t promise what I’ll feel after dinner, but right now I’m getting hungry and I’m really liking the idea of chatting you up over a good meal. You know, once we’ve had a little more time petting all the cats.”

Jaebum stood suddenly, slipping a hand into the back pocket of his jeans to procure his wallet, your head tilting in faint confusion. He took stock of your expression, requesting that you excuse him for just a moment as he wandered away from the table, disappearing around a corner in the direction of the cafe’s front entrance. After a few minutes had passed, you began to wonder if he’d left altogether, the notion of being date jilted a second time that day one that made you feel temporarily antsy, and your fingers drummed against the table top as you waited for him to come back. Thankfully, he appeared again fairly soon after you’d started to worry, clutching two small paper cups in his hands as he took a seat opposite of you as he had before. You tried not to let yourself feel a little discontented by the fact he’d chosen not to rejoin you on your side of the table.

“What’d you get?” you inquired, trying to lean forward to sneak a glimpse inside of one cup.

He lifted one and shook it loudly, generating the sound of cat treats shuffling about inside. Looking out across the room, you watched several pairs of ears twitch in response, alert eyes trained on the man shaking the cup, and you felt your excitement rising as Jaebum handed you one of the two treat containers just as a group of eager kitties padded towards your table.

“You, sir, are brilliant.”

For a moment, you almost thought the comment had made him blush, a happy sort of pride on his face at your compliment and the obvious pleasure you expressed with the new turn of events. Your eyes didn’t linger on him for much longer after that, fingers scooping out treats to feed to the many hungry, expectant felines circling the table. In the minutes that passed, your heart felt warm with all the attention, particularly when one of the cats hopped right up into your lap to stick her face into the cup once it had become empty, trying to find more snacks. As you cuddled the sweet creature, laughing and baby talking to her without shame, you remained unaware of how Jaebum had focused solely on you, watching you with growing affection.

\- -

The time spent with Jaebum upon leaving the cat cafe sped by far too quickly, hours passing like minutes the way they were want to do whenever a truly good time was being had. Im Jaebum became less of a mystery to you and more a delightful, unexpected friend by the time you’d gotten halfway through your dinner, all your lingering concerns or suspicions falling to the wayside with every story he shared and every laugh he managed to draw out of you. Different facets of his personality were laid out before you the more you learned of him, the man seeming content to be an open book to you, like he’d developed enough of a liking for you in such a short period of time that he felt comfortable just being at ease with himself in your presence. As you’d wandered away from the cafe, you’d come to learn that he had a default expression that seemed almost standoffish and cold, fading away whenever you said something to make him smile, and you realized that that aura of seriousness that his features sometimes conveyed was far from the whole of him. Particularly when he’d asked you what you’d like to eat, taking into account your preferences rather than just picking the restaurant himself, and when you’d suggested your favorite nearby Korean restaurant he’d nearly beamed, asking you if you’d read his mind to realize that he’d had a craving for sundubu-jjigae.

For all his relaxed joking around with you and his unashamed flirtations, Jaebum had a notable gentlemanly side that you found quite sweet. He gently shifted you once the two of you had begun to walk down the sidewalk, making certain as you moved side by side that he was next to the street instead and he held open doors for you as you entered the restaurant, pulling out your chair as well once you were led to a table. He’d asked for your recommendations given that you’d chosen the restaurant and he refused to give the waitress his choices until he had made sure you’d said everything you had wanted to get first. Even despite the fact that you’d said nothing of being cold, he’d taken notice of you rubbing your bare arms beneath the chill of the air conditioning, and you’d felt giddy at the way he’d moved around the table to settle his jacket over your shoulders, cloaking you in warmth and the faintly woodsy scent of his cologne. You’d had boyfriends in the past who hadn’t been quite as considerate even after several months, so you liked that Jaebum seemed so attuned to your comfort even despite having known you for such a short period of time.

During your meal, he’d expressed so much interest in learning more about you, making curious inquiries as readily as he answered whatever questions you posed to him. He never seemed bored or distracted whenever you talked about yourself, looking every bit as interested in your life, your work, and your passions as you were about his. You found that you were eager to hear about his career, discovering that he was a dancer, specifically talented where break-dancing was concerned, and that he’d been passionate about b-boying since his middle school days. His hard work and unrelenting dedication had led to him joining a dance group that often toured across the country, entering various competitions and the like, while he’d also carved out a name for himself doing solo work. It had blown your mind to learn that he’d had brief stints as a backup dancer in music videos and even a few films, a soft pride in his eyes as he spoke of how far his talents had carried him. When he wasn’t performing, you came to learn that he liked to create music and post it to a Soundcloud account, your excited goading resulting in him promising that he’d show you some of his dance videos and snippets of his music after you’d left the restaurant, not wanting to risk disturbing the other patrons with the volume of his phone.

It’d almost made you want dinner to go by quickly, antsy to view the videos he had to share, but you managed to keep your eagerness for those little snippets of his skills at bay thanks to how much you just enjoyed chatting with him. He spoke at length of his closest friends and all of their antics, the way that even as he tried to be level-headed among them they managed to bring out his sillier side, helped him become more open and relaxed a person. You explained to him how Mel could make you feel the same way, guiding you away from the occasional stress-related grump or sadness until your perspective had changed for the better, leading you to laugh more and seek out happiness as often as you could. Discussing the powerful impact of your close friendships felt as if it bonded Jaebum and yourself further until you both started throwing back and forth thoughts of how your respective friends might play of off one another, giving way to wondering about meeting his closest pals and introducing them to Mel if things went well after that night. At some point during dinner, your best friend had even answered your text finally, stating happily that her date had gone well while promising she’d let the man who had stood you up have a piece of her mind. The only thing that dissuaded her from bothering was your insistence that you’d found a date of your own and though you were hesitant to ask, eventually you worked up the nerve to ask Jaebum if he might be all right with you sending Mel a picture of him after she’d asked for one, obviously curious about the man who you’d been spending the evening with.

You hadn’t expected him to agree and you’d expected the silly face he’d made once you had your phone camera pointed at him even less, laughing so hard you nearly dropped your cell into your bowl of bibimbap as soon as you saw how he’d pulled his upper lip above his teeth and scrunched his chin down towards his neck. He laughed right along with you, amused yet embarrassed when he saw you actually intended to send the ridiculous photo to your friend, attempting to reach across the table to snatch your phone before you could do so, covering his face with his hands once he realized you’d sent the image. Your insistence that Mel had called him a 'beautiful, majestic creature’ did little to cause his mortification to abate, but he took it in stride nevertheless, insisting that it didn’t matter in the long-run so long as you still found him chic and sexy. Rather than wound his pride further, you agreed and nothing about that statement ended up being a lie. After all, as handsome as he was by default, the fact that he was capable of being so silly only made him sexier by your standards.

After dinner, which Jaebum had sneakily paid for as you’d stopped by the restroom, you’d made the offer to treat him to dessert as a way to thank him for the meal, secretly wanting to prolong the date as long as possible and he’d agreed with a smile, seeming to feel much the same way. With the sky dark and the day having settled well into night, the streets remained fairly full with people and a number of food carts, familiar and unfamiliar scents leading you to a vendor offering freshly made hotteok, the thought of the warm treat immediately diminishing your desire for ice cream. The two of you sat at the stall, leaning forward on your stools to keep from spilling anything on your clothes, laughing together at the drips of syrup you spotted on the ground near your feet. The sweet made you feel warm inside, helping to chase away the faint chill of the evening air that cut through Jaebum’s jacket, but the way Jaebum leaned closer to wipe away a sticky smear from the corner of your mouth with his thumb had you feeling even warmer. Your eyes lingered on the way he briefly sucked the pad of the digit clean, lifting to find that he’d begun to stare at your mouth as he did so, and it made you wonder if he wanted to kiss you as much as you genuinely wanted him to. You found yourself craving the taste of him even more than the sticky, sweet flavor of the hotteok, your attraction and growing affection so undeniable that you refused to ignore it.

In fact, after your dessert had been consumed, you’d fully relented to the realization that you had stopped caring about how short your time with the man had been. His company had quickly become the best you’d had in what felt like ages, your impromptu date better than any you’d gone on in a long while, and you felt that it was safe to say you had developed a true liking for him. Loathe to part ways with your bellies properly full, you tried to think of something else the two of you could do, some other way you could spend a bit more time together before hopefully exchanging phone numbers, and Jaebum answered your craving for an extended date by asking to find a place to sit, somewhere he could show you the videos he’d mentioned during dinner. With a clear delight, you’d agreed and followed him through the crowds until the two of you had found an empty bench just outside of a small city park, moving to sit side by side once he’d retrieved his phone from his pocket. For the better part of an hour, he showed you video after video of performances he’d been a part of with his dance crew, wowing you with the sheer level of talent he possessed. You praised him continually, viewing each video in amazement at what he could do, half-tempted at points to ask him to show you a few moves in person, but refraining when his clothes looked so nice, not wanting him to risk ruining them just to impress you. His talent had floored you so much that you’d been almost unprepared when he moved on to his music, every track he shared astounding you, the professional quality of his music truly something to behold. There had been a definite R&B leaning to his sound and his voice suited the genre to perfection. When he inevitably started to softly sing along, you hadn’t been able to help closing your eyes to drink the moment in, your body slowly leaning towards his until your cheek had found his shoulder, content to savor the spell his soothing voice had put you under.

After a few moments, you’d felt his arm looping around the back of your shoulders, welcoming the closeness of your body, and there’d been such an incredible level of comfort in his nearness that your eyes had come open, head tilting up to find him watching you, smile gentle and warm. You hadn’t been sure who had begun to move first, when the impulse to kiss him had become undeniable, but you’d relented to the want of him without question or hesitation. The first kiss, slow and soft, had been the sweetest you’d ever experienced, bearing the lingering honeyed flavor of hotteok while making you feel just as warm as the treat had. Jaebum had been keen to take his time, savoring the moment right along with you, the arm he’d settled around your shoulders holding you rather than tugging you closer still, and his fingers gently grazed up and down the side of your arm through the material of his jacket. It seemed to end far too quickly, leaving you wanting even more, but at that moment, the single kiss had felt like enough and it had made you both smile at one another.

Your time spent nestled on the bench had eventually given way to more walking and even more conversation, Jaebum’s hand finding yours after a time, every step forward met with fingers that remained linked together. Holding his hand quickly seemed like a natural thing, as easy as sharing stories and brief pauses to exchange a short kiss or two, the simple giddiness of what felt like falling for someone making an initially disappointing evening into something a great deal more special than you’d been anticipating. As the night carried on, trailing into further darkness until the hour was well and truly late, your path eventually led back to the bridge, the river still flowing with a more discernible noise when the area had become so devoid of life. Nearby businesses had closed up shop, lights in the area out to cast the bridge into a shadowed state until the moon and distant streetlamps provided the only real glow available. Regardless of the setting, you found that you were unafraid to be essentially alone with Jaebum, actually enjoying the sense of being the only two people in the world at that moment even despite the fact that you’d come to a stop in the middle of a typically lively city.

You tried to ignore a growing sense of finality as you came to a stop, draping your arms over the bridge’s railing to stare out at the reflection of moonlight flickering across the rushing water, knowing that soon you’d have to part ways. Although you found that you hadn’t yet grown tired, it felt late enough that heading home had begun to feel more necessary no matter how much you yearned to continue on, wondering on some level if it would be too much to be with Jaebum until sunrise. He’d already taken the time over the course of the evening to request your phone number, punching it into his phone between shared videos, and you’d gotten his in return. It was soothing to remember that he would only be a phone call away after the two of you parted ways for the night, certain that you’d see him again soon when the pull between you had felt so very strong. Even so, as Jaebum came to stand behind you, arms twining about your waist until you leaned back into the solid warmth of his chest, you couldn’t find enough of a will to say goodbye.

“I know that I need to let you go home, but I can’t seem to make myself leave you just yet,” he mumbled beside your ear, seeming to read your mind before turning his head to let his lips brush your cheek.

“Is it ridiculous of me to not want you to leave even though we’ve been together the past several hours?”

“Not unless it’s ridiculous of me to want to be with you until morning. Longer than that, if I’m being honest.”

His mouth moved away from your cheek until his breath touched your neck, a kiss so light you nearly missed it touching your skin, making you yearn for more. You angled your head to the side and back, leaning against his shoulder, and he accepted your unspoken offer instantly, lips grazing your skin, dropping soft little pecks along the length of your throat. Each kiss felt so delicate and gentle, yet to grow properly heated or speak of a deeper intent, but the way they made you feel was indescribable, sighing into the night as you hoped for a little harder, awaiting the pressure of careful suction or teeth. He was a man you’d met by chance and yet you’d come to crave him, wondering how to request that he leave his mark on you in visible ways just as it felt he’d begun to do on your heart, as swift and sudden as the feelings were welcome, wanted.

“You could be…if you wanted to.”

“Hm?”

“Be with me until morning or longer.”

“Does that mean what I think it means?”

You reached up and back, fingers threading through the slightly longer hair near his nape, tilting your head towards him as you gave a gentle tug, leading him to level his face with yours, lips nearly touching. You kissed him, just as soft as every kiss you’d exchanged thus far that evening, but growing deeper than either of you had yet dared to go, feeling his arms dragging you even closer to his chest as your tongue parted his lips, slipping between them for a better taste.

“Does that answer your question?”

“It does,” he whispered, voice a little husky, deeper with the way your kiss had seemed to steal his breath away.

“The next question, though, is if you want what I’m offering. If it’s too soon…”

Jaebum silenced your uncertainty and doubts with a kiss of his own, taking his turn to seek out the taste of your mouth with a notable eagerness, and you moaned into him, gripping his hair a little harder when his tongue stroked your own, followed by the pull of his teeth against your lower lip.

“I think I fell in love with you the second I set eyes on you, crazy as that might sound. Getting to touch you tonight…taste you…make you cum…”

One of his arms loosened its hold around your waist, his hand gliding across your stomach to swoop slowly downward, settling on your hip for a brief squeeze, fingers pointing towards the path he so desperately wanted to take. The clear intent behind his touch made you burn, thighs squeezing together, tense with growing want when you pressed your bottom back against his crotch to feel him growing hard.

“It’s not too soon. Getting to your place or mine wouldn’t even be soon enough for me. If I could, I’d lift the hem of this cute little dress of yours and finger fuck you to an orgasm right here, right now…make you cum right where I was standing the first time I saw you.”

There was a level of promise to his words, a telling hint that he’d make good on them if you allowed him to do what he wanted, and you felt yourself wanting to give in almost immediately. A small part of you, one you were sure was sensible, reminded you of how dangerous it could be to let him touch you in a public place. Even if the hour was late and there seemed to be no one around, there was always a chance for someone to come across the two of you in the dark, and the humiliation of being seen in such a provocative state would’ve been immense. Somehow, even in spite of that rationalization, the notion of that risk seemed enticing, the prospect of him making you cum when anyone could happen across you making the crotch of your panties grow damp with yearning.

“W-what if I said you could?” you asked him, voice shaky with a mingling of nervous tension and anticipation. “What if I wanted you to?”

You watched him as he took in the invitation you were providing, watching his eyes trail over your face to determine just how certain you were, and his expression lingered on cautious for a moment, seeming to show that he needed to be positive that you knew what you were offering. To encourage him further, you smiled sweetly as could be, nodding your head once as your fingers gently played with the ends of his hair, and the moment his face took on a serious look, you knew he’d accepted that you were wanting of him.

“Then say it clearly. Tell me right now what you want. I need your words.”

He pecked your lips, hand curling into a fist that clutched the material of your dress, hiking up the hem of your skirt just a little higher, letting you feel more air against your thighs. His voice was deeper when he spoke, but clear and almost stern, commanding even when there was still a level of softness to it, and the look in his eyes made you feel a tremor of anticipation racing through your stomach.

“Say my name and ask me for what you need me to do. I won’t touch you until I hear it.”

“Jaebum, please…”

Your lips brushed his, a soft kiss to match what he’d given you a few seconds prior, breath already a little uneven as you willed yourself to speak up, the words feeling so good on your tongue, so easy to say when you craved his touch so intensely.

“…make me cum. I need your fingers inside me.”

“Good girl.”

His lips sealed over your own, hard and intense, but somehow not too much and doing nothing to distract you from the feeling of his fingers leading more fabric into the clutch of his fist, skirt rising until you could feel the night air against your panty-clad core, exposed to the dip of his other hand easing between your thighs to cup your mound. You found yourself gasping already when he drew his lips from yours, the grasp of his hand into the material of your dress letting go to almost hide where his fingers had settled against your pussy. He shifted forward, moving you nearer to the wall of the bridge, his body slightly bowing against your back as if to conceal you as much as he could in the open, offer some protection from any eyes which might fall upon the two of you. It would hardly hide what the two of you would be doing, but you liked that he wanted to shield you as well as he could, closing your eyes with a soft sigh as he nuzzled his nose against the side of your neck, his breathing surprisingly controlled even though you could feel how turned on he was too, his cock a firm weight pressed against your ass.

“Hold on to the railing and try to be as quiet as you can. Even if we’re doing this here, I don’t want anyone else to hear you, but me. Your moans, your sighs, every sound you make is for me. If you want or need me to stop, at any moment, don’t hesitate to tell me.”

You nodded, unable to immediately vocalize your agreement once his fingers had begun to move, rubbing against your cunt through the material of your panties, exploring and teasing at the same time as he took a moment to simply feel you.

“You’re already so wet and hot even though I’ve only just started. I can feel how much you’ve started to soak through your panties. Fuck, what will you be like once you cum for me, hm? I’ll bet you’ll gush and drip all over the ground, won’t you?”

Light as your pleasure was while Jaebum warmed you up further, your hips bucked into the press of his hand with his words, and you felt his lips form a smile against your cheek before he kissed you there, mouth moving to hover next to your ear.

“Quite a reaction there, love. Can I take that as an indication that you like when I talk this way or do you want me to stop?”

Had you not been so anxious for more, you’d have spent a bit more time focusing on how much you appreciated him taking a moment to check what your comfort level was, liking that he wanted to be certain that his clear preference for whispering dirty things in your ear was something you were okay with. If the reaction of your body hadn’t been quite enough to confirm his suspicions then you hoped the way you nodded eagerly was, having to swallow in a deep breath before you felt able to speak clearly.

“Don’t stop talking. Don’t stop touching me.”

You slipped a hand between your thighs to cover his, pressing down against his fingers to urge him into giving you more, touching you with more intent, and you fought back an instant need to protest with a whimper when his hand went completely still. His teeth nipped at the soft flesh of your earlobe, a hint of reprimand it seemed, but it hardly stung and you found that you wanted him to bite you harder, bite you all over until your skin was littered with whatever marks he could give you.

“Both hands on the railing or I’ll stop until you show me you’re capable of listening.”

His tone was firm, commanding, and you relented without a single protest, feeling a swift reaction to the hint of control he was exuding, underwear sodden with how badly you needed more, craved it as much as breathing, it seemed. You couldn’t remember the last time you’d ever gotten so wet, reacted so intensely to another person, and though it was slightly new territory for you to bow to someone who bore a dominate aura about them, you felt unafraid and wholly aroused by it. It helped that you had such a strong feeling that Jaebum would treat you right, that he wouldn’t push you too far or do anything you wouldn’t welcome, and he proved that assumption wholly with what he said next.

“Good girl,” he whispered, kissing your shoulder softly, voice a little less stern yet still very clear. “Remember, if this is ever too much or I’m being too much, tell me to stop at any time. Nothing happens unless you want it. My giving orders doesn’t mean you’re not still in control, love.”

“Okay. I will. I promise I will. I’ll say 'cats’ or something if it’s too much.”

“That works.”

“Okay. I’ll say that. Now, Jaebum, please, touch me again. I want your fingers in me so fucking bad.”

He chuckled warmly, still fingers coming to life again, middle and index settling against your clit to rub you slowly through the thin material of your panties, sending sweet little sparks of pleasure through your body. You felt so desperate for his touch that his caress, no matter how gentle, so much more potent than you were accustomed to right off the bat. Even at your most turned on, sensations so deep tended to take time to build, but the way he stroked you, circled your clit so slowly, made you feel so near to undone that it was almost overwhelming. You wondered if he felt as overwrought as you in spite of the control he exuded, if his want felt just as immense as yours did, and you rubbed yourself back against him anew to see, heard him exhaling heavily through his nose at the way you ground the softness of your ass against his cock.

“Such a needy little thing, aren’t you, baby? So desperate for me to make you cum that you’re already shaking just from my fingers on your clit, hm?”

You felt it when he hooked his thumb into the crotch of your panties, tugging the material to the side, bunching it up as well as he could to leave your core fully exposed to his fingers and he didn’t leave you waiting long for their touch. Thick digits gathered up the warm slick which coated the entrance to your body, drenching them in your arousal until the next brush of pressure against your clit felt almost indescribably good. Your hands gripped the railing before you harder, holding on for dear life as Jaebum let his fingers slip back, teasing brushes just against the weeping opening of your cunt, one long digit slow to ease its way inside. You clenched it tight, loving the feeling of being filled even if it wasn’t yet enough, muffling a moan by pressing your lips into a hard line all while Jaebum groaned softly against your neck.

“You are so, so tight. How long has it been since someone else made you feel good like this?”

“A few months since the last time I was with someone…but longer since anyone made me feel this way…”

“So long to go without,” he told you, voice practically a purr as he took hold of your chin with one hand, the other still working between your legs. “Whoever had you last should’ve taken care of you, made you cum all night the way I’m going to.”

To show you that he meant those words, that he would undoubtedly satisfy you as he’d implied, Jaebum slipped a second finger inside to join the first, stretching you slowly and with a careful in and out that had you panting, heart pumping a tumultuous pattern inside your chest. The hand holding your chin turned your head, angling it to the side so Jaebum could cover your lips with his, kiss heated and addictive, hand dropping to join its twin between your thighs. His knee lifted to nudge between your legs, urging them further apart, and when you relented he began to work you harder, pumping his fingers deeper and quicker while his opposite hand stroked and strummed your clit until you swore the little bud was pulsing with sensation. You panties felt stretched, pulled far to the side, and you had a feeling they’d be ruined by the end of the night, but your capacity to care about them felt far away when Jaebum’s fingers were making you feel so fucking good. The rush of the river flowing beneath the bridge was just loud enough to keep you from hearing how wet you were, unable to discern the dewy thrust of curling digits finding that sweet spot inside you, manipulating it until you found yourself kissing Jaebum harder just to keep yourself from moaning out loud. The distant sound of cars and far off sirens meant nothing to you, the setting fading away when you could think only of how much you wanted him and how desperately you wanted him to make you cum.

His hands working in tandem between your thighs seemed set on bringing you to the edge, fingers curling and thrusting, stroking just right and so fucking good, your cunt so slippery that you knew he had to have your slick dripping down the backs of his hands. On his tongue was the lingering taste of sweetness, a beautiful compliment to every desperate kiss and the pleasure hitting you so hard you were positive your knees would’ve hit the ground without his body or the grip of your own hands keeping you upright. He seemed dedicated to learning what you liked, discovering what made your hips shudder the most and had your moans getting lost to the returning press of his lips. Sometimes he slowed, nearly stilled, until you were squirming almost helplessly to show him you needed more, but inevitably he always resumed his intent pace, fingers scissoring and thrusting until you felt dizzy while he played your clit in wild patterns that felt better than anything you’d been doing on your own during your recent dry spell.

“Getting tighter and tighter…shaking…fucking writhing against my hands…so close to cumming and making a mess, aren’t you, YN?”

Your pussy clenched in an answer his inquiries and you cracked your watery eyes open to find him watching you, smiling in satisfaction at the way you continued to respond, and he was so beautiful cloaked in moonlight and shadows that you’d have wanted a picture had you possessed the presence of mind to truly care about such things. For the moment, however, the only thing you wanted was the release he’d brought to so close to, hanging right near the edge with a promise to fall at any moment.

Your orgasm had been near enough that it felt like a near painful loss when Jaebum’s hands suddenly slipped free, both moving out from under your skirt to hang limply just before your body. The loss of pleasure had you whimpering, nearly crying out an objection, silenced by a softer kiss from your soon to be lover. It was welcome yet so very confusing, frustration ebbing as you heard the low ticking of a bicycle and the squeak of an aging frame, a brief burst of passing wind whipping by Jaebum and yourself as an older fellow sped by. Pulling away from the kiss, alarm spiking through you for a moment, you turned your head to watch the retreating shadow pedal along across the bridge, showing no signs of looking back or being privy to what the two of you had just been up to. Tense with the realization that you’d come close to being caught, you sagged back against Jaebum’s chest only once you were certain that the bike rider had gone, body still thrumming with energy and unsatisfied cravings.

“Well…that guy’s timing was terrible. I was so close.”

“I know, love. I could feel it. Just look at how wet you’ve gotten my fingers.”

Jaebum lifted one of his hands, spreading his index and middle fingers apart to let you see the lines of slick that connected across the space between them, showing clear proof of the mess he’d made of you. The sight did nothing to quell your lingering arousal and your persisting want to have your desires satiated, one of your hands locking around his wrist to lead his soaked digits to your mouth. Behind you, Jaebum exhaled deeply, rocking his hips against the curve of your bottom as you sucked his fingers between your lips, licking them clean of your own taste. You released them with a soft pop, drawing your tongue across your lips to clean up any of the arousal you may have missed, smiling at the way his arms wrapped around your frame to hold you tight. The effect you’d had on him with so simple a gesture was palpable, made you feel powerful, and the feeling in some way helped make your own craving for more, to keep going, easier to contend with.

“Much as I’d love to pick things back up and stuff your cunt full with my fingers or my cock, I don’t think I’ll be satisfied if I don’t hear you moaning as loud as you can when I make you cum for the first time. So, that begs the question: your place or mine?”

“Depends on which is closer. Mine’s a ten-minute walk from here.”

“Mine’s twenty. I’d say yours wins out.”

He released you slowly, as if hesitant to let you go when he enjoyed holding you so much, and somehow, despite how aroused he was, Jaebum managed to look every bit the gentleman as he offered you his arm, smiling the same smile that had drawn you in so thoroughly throughout your evening together.

“Lead the way?”

Stepping forward, a little shaky yet so very sure, you looked your arm through his and nodded in the direction the two of you ought to travel. With the taste of yourself on your tongue and the feel of your pussy leaving moisture on your inner thighs, you knew it would be the longest ten-minute walk of your life.

\- -

Your hands trembled as you rifled through the contents of your purse, anticipation and eagerness making your fingers clumsier than you wanted. You found yourself wondering as you searched why your keys had always managed to rest atop everything else until the moment you actually needed them, disappearing into the seemingly endless void that was your shoulder bag. Jaebum stood behind you, quiet and patient as you muttered soft cusses under your breath, wishing for an apartment that came with a keycode lock rather than a need for a slightly old fashioned keyring, trying not to release a triumphant cheer the second you felt the cool metal of your key chain against your fingertips. Yanking them free, you flipped past the assorted decorations until your apartment key was well within hand, slipping it into the lock with minimal trouble, like your relief at finally being home had steadied your quivering hands a bit.

The door opened with its usual creaking and you stepped forward into the darkness of your apartment, reaching out blindly to flip the nearby switch that you’d gotten so accustomed to seeking upon arriving home. Soft light illuminated your small entryway, just enough to make seeing easier, but still dim enough that most of your cozy little studio remained fairly dark, reminding you all over again that it was nearing time to replace the overhead bulb.

“So, come on in.”

You slipped off your shoes before moving ahead, wanting to give Jaebum a bit of space to step out of his sneakers rather than give into your own horny impulse to maul him as soon as humanly possible, the long walk home having been akin to torture and it had done nothing to quell your arousal. Excitement still seemed to thrum beneath the surface of your skin, enough to keep you warm, to the point that you wanted to remove the jacket Jaebum had been letting you wear for most of the night. Stepping towards the table that acted as workspace and a place to dine, you dropped your keys back into your purse, setting the bag upon the wooden surface. You pushed it further from the edge, shifting to start pulling Jaebum’s jacket from your body, taking care to fold it before you let it rest beside your purse, and you immediately missed the scent of his cologne enveloping your body. Thankfully, the loss of it passed quickly, the fragrance washing over you at the sound of Jaebum coming up behind you, leading your lips to smile when one large hand settled against the small of your back, prompting you to turn to him.

You moved to face him, hands wandering from his chest and higher, taking a gentle hold of his cheeks as his touch smoothed across your back, both of you moving in slowly to meet in a soft kiss. It ended far too soon even despite how it had lingered, his smile reaching his eyes, warm and so sweet as he regarded you, and the shift of his expression into something more devious, sinful, matched the startling feeling of him lifting you up by your waist. You gasped out your surprise as he hefted you up on to the edge of the table with ease, hands moving to your thighs the second he’d gotten you settled, sweeping up the material of your skirt to search beneath it, fingers hooking into the material of your panties to drag them down in a near rush. He cast them aside, leaving them to rest on the floor somewhere until you could seek them out in the morning, and you made no protest when he pushed your thighs apart, hearing the drag of chair legs scraping across the linoleum. Jaebum had hooked his foot around it, leading the seat towards him, and he flopped heavily into it the second it was close enough, body settled between your parted thighs, face leaning in without hesitation. The first lave of his tongue was messy, just him taking a moment to dive in for a quick taste, and the way he groaned out his satisfaction of your flavor made you feel powerful, desirable, hips arching up to give him easier access. He moved in again, straight away, sealing his mouth around your sensitive clit for a soft suck that had your fingers sinking into his hair, leading him as close as possible to show how much you liked it.

“Taste so good,” he mumbled, words followed by a noisy kiss, tongue and lips delving for your taste hungrily. “You have the sweetest little pussy, baby. Gonna make you cum so hard, get you so sensitive and wet and ready for my cock to spread you open.”

Jaebum showed you that he had every intention of making his promises a reality, swirling a maddening stroke against your clit with his tongue that had you fighting every impulse not to yank his hair a little harder, close to weeping with how good it felt. Your cunt, tender from his earlier touches and the unintended denial of your building release, responded to every pass of his tongue with a near pulsing sort of pleasure that had your eyes squeezing shut, lips constantly parted to either gasp or moan out your need. You’d had a fair few lovers eat you out, but you couldn’t recall anyone having done so with as much enthusiasm, treating your pussy with near worship the way Jaebum seemed keen to, the sound of him practically feasting on your core like your taste was ambrosia making you dizzy. Your high built up quickly, staggering and intense, and it only got better when he slipped two fingers inside, pumping them quickly while his lips covered your clit. The pleasure lingered even when he took a moment to pull his mouth away, breathing hard as he watched his digits sinking in and out of your parted folds, pleased by the way you cried out when his fingers curled, finding you g-spot with a near practiced ease.

“Don’t you dare hold back a single sound when you cum. I want to hear everything. I don’t care if you need to scream. Let me hear how good I make you feel.”

You cracked your eyes open, looking down to watch as his lips returned to your clit, mesmerized by the sight of the swollen bud as his tongue worked it with a near controlled wildness, focusing on the exact stroke he could feel gave you the most pleasure. He looked as blissed out as you felt, expression showing how much he loved your taste, how much he relished making you feel so good, and the sight of his broad shoulders tensing beneath the slightly loose material of his shirt as his hand moved between your thighs, fingers stroking deep, felt like the sexiest sight you’d ever taken in. Watching him eat you out, seeing every pleasurable touch you were receiving, brought you nearer and nearer to letting go, thighs tensing with the anticipation of the building sensations, hands curling into fists as you leaned back against them to keep holding yourself up. After a while, it all became too much, keeping your eyes open feeling impossible the closer you got to your orgasm, so you let them fly shut, allowing yourself to simply feel until you finally fell apart. You nearly screamed out your release, cumming loud and hard, bucking against Jaebum’s face so much that you felt the table wobbling beneath your body. Your arms trembled, giving out until you found yourself laying back across the cool wooden surface, riding out the waves of your orgasm as a shuddering, moaning wreck, uncaring of the mess you felt yourself making as you practically gushed. If he minded how soaking wet your release was, he showed not an inkling of caring, mouth never leaving your clit while his fingers persisted to strum wild patterns against your inner walls, refusing to let up until your shaking hands reached for his head, gently tugging at his hair to let him know you’d had enough.

He pulled away with a few gasping breaths yet he couldn’t quite match you for being winded, your breath heavy as softer moans escaped, body continuing to jolt and shiver with involuntary, pleasurable spasms. You heard Jaebum’s chair dragging across the floor again, feeling it when his fingers slowly pulled back from your clenching cunt, and when his other hand settled against your lower abdomen to keep you steady through your shaking you cracked your misting eyes open to find him standing before you. Wetness coated his jaw, spotted his neck and the collar of his shirt here and there, but he looked too satisfied for you to allow yourself to feel any shame for it, his expression near to smug when he held his thoroughly coated fingers up for you to see. He lowered them towards you, pressing the pads of the soaked digits against your lips, and his voice was a little rough when he spoke.

“Suck.”

Your lips parted, letting him slip his fingers inside, and you sucked them clean just as you had on the bridge not a half hour before, watching him with dazed eyes as he slipped his digits slowly in and out, mimicking things you could imagine he wanted you to do to him, that you wanted to do to him. You laid before him, taking time collecting yourself as he pulled his hand away, enjoying the simple act of observing the delightful sight he provided while he tugged up the hem of his shirt. He used the garment to wipe his face and neck clean of your slick, your eyes drawn to the defined state of his chest; the cut yet compact body of a hard-working dancer. The necklace he wore stood out against his skin, hanging below his collar bones, and his jeans rested just low enough on his hips that you could see the band of his underwear, so tempting a view that you weren’t certain how long you could resist it, holding out your hands to wordlessly express your desires.

“Not yet, love. Just a few more minutes. Give your body time to calm down,” he whispered, words as sweet as the way he’d begun to massage your thighs, making you feel pampered and nearly treasured in the aftermath of what had been one of the strongest orgasms you’d ever had.

“But, I wanna return the favor.”

“And I’ll let you. I’m more than ready to let you.”

Jaebum reached down to rub a hand against his erection as if to alleviate some of the painful pressure he’d been enduring since the bridge.

“I need to make sure you’re okay first. As I said, a few more minutes. Then, I’ll let you get on your knees for me.”

Impatient as you were to touch him, you let your hands fall and your body relax as much as it could, accepting every near on loving caress of his hands across your body. Had you not felt so wanting, still so very eager to taste him and take him inside you in any way that you could, you might have been perfectly content to just lay still and let him be sweet to you. He’d thus far treated you like a precious commodity even in moments where he exuding his control, having a care and gentleness to him that other lovers had never really offered, again surprising you to have a man you’d only just met that day show you such affection. It half made you wonder if he’d truly meant it when he said he’d fallen in love with you at first sight, the notion so incredibly foolish yet somehow one you found yourself wanting to believe in. You wanted him for certain, practically counting the seconds until you could have more of him, but you felt soft for him past the desire, almost embarrassingly twitter-patted in a way you hadn’t been since your last serious relationship. What on earth was Im Jaebum doing to your heart?

Rather than dwell on it, you sat up as soon as your body felt a bit more stable, stilling Jaebum’s hands on your frame by holding them in both of yours, leading one to your lips to kiss the backs of his knuckles.

“All right?”

“Mm-hm. Feeling great. Good enough, I’d say, that I should have no problem getting down on my knees now.”

“That so?”

Keeping hold of your hands, Jaebum moved back to let you slide off the table, and though your knees wobbled faintly, you managed to stay upright. You flashed him a victorious little smile, happy with the way it made him chuckle, and you pressed yourself against his warm chest when he let go of your hands to wrap his arms around you, embracing you in a way that made everything feel like so much more than what might have been a one-night stand. He pecked the crown of your head a few times until you took his unspoken hint, tilting your face towards his to accept the kiss he wanted to give, the taste of your own orgasm stronger on his lips, and you hoped to soon replace it with his. Your fingers found the buckle of his belt, filling the dimly lit space of your apartment with the metallic clinking of his pants being undone, meeting his eyes with a grin as you took your time drawing his zipper down.

“On your knees now, baby. Ease down nice and slow before you take my cock out.”

He helped you as you lowered yourself, waiting until you were comfortably kneeling before he led your hands back to the front of his pants, brown eyes focused on you as your fingers traced the shape of him through the tight material of his black boxer-briefs, feeling how hard he was. Needing to see him properly, you gripped the band of his underwear and his opened jeans alike, taking care as you tugged the garments down around his muscular thighs, cock bobbing just faintly as it was freed from its confines. You felt your core clenching at the sight of how thick he was, not overly long yet so girthy you knew he’d fill you up so well, one of your hands moving to wrap around the base of him just to feel how heavy he was in your grasp.

“How deep can that pretty mouth take me?”

You felt one of his thumbs gliding across your lips, feeling their softness and you slipped your tongue across them once his touch moved away, moistening them in preparation.

“Let’s see.”

Jaebum’s length twitched beneath your fingers the second he felt your tongue against his skin, drawing a wet path along the front of him from the cradle of your hand to the fat head of his dick, getting him nice and slick for your mouth. When his flesh was faintly shining from the teasing strokes of your tongue, you parted your lips against the tip, opening up to let him slip inside. You removed your hand, gently sucking the head as you turned your eyes up towards his face, watching and waiting.

“Is that what you want, love? Want me to slip my cock into your mouth, find out for myself how deep down your throat you can take it?”

You moaned your agreement, hands settling on his thighs, and you let yourself stay relaxed as he moved his hips forward, dipping in and out bit by bit, taking his time feeding you every inch of his cock until your lips were stretched wide around it. Your throat burned and tightened when he touched the back, but you held on, gripping his thighs and watching him even as your eyes teared up, savoring the pleasure on his face. He didn’t linger deep for long before he drew his hips away, one of his hands moving to the back of your head, fingers clutching your hair in a loose hold. He held on as he thrust forward once again, giving you every inch in one go while persisting to take his time doing so, holding still as you swallowed around the thick of him. His eyes stayed on you, watching for the noticeable tells that you had to have him pull out, and he did as soon as he could see you needed him to, both of you exhaling as one once the tip of his erection was poised against your parted lips.

“You’re doing so well. Your mouth feels like heaven. Already can’t get enough of feeling you swallowing me.”

His enjoyment made you feel good, pleased you thoroughly, and you ate up every bit of his praises while your tongue swirled around his head, tasting hints of precum while wondering how much you’d love him to cum down your throat.

“I’m gonna fuck this beautiful mouth, nice and slow, but I need you to show me if it’s too much. Tap my thighs three times to show me when you want to stop. Do it now, baby. Let me know you’re paying attention.”

You tapped his thighs with both hands, three pats to show him you had listened, and he nodded his approval once you had, adjusting the fit of his fingers in your hair just before he started moving again. Jaebum shifted his hips forward, leading your head into each thrust using your hair as a handle, but he was neither rough nor fast. He made no attempts to push you too hard, press his cock deeper than he knew you could handle, fucking your face so gently that you found yourself absolutely loving it even when your throat constricted around the thickness of him. You could feel your lips and his shaft becoming coated in saliva, a bit of wetness dripping down towards your chin, but you enjoyed the mess of it, feeling it mirrored between your thighs. Making him feel so good, his groans a low rumble mixed with the quietest gasps for breath, renewed your arousal full-force, and you almost couldn’t wait for him to fill your pussy the way he filled your mouth. Had it not been for your hands on his thighs, lingering there in case you needed a reprieve, you’d have given into temptation and started touching yourself while you sucked and swallowed his dick, as greedy for more of your own pleasure as you were to give him his.

Jaebum muttered soft encouragement now and again, never faltering in his need to let you know how good you made him feel, and it made you feel on top of the world even though you were well on your knees before him. The pace he’d set, the way he led every thrust past your lips, gave you a sense of power, as in control of everything as he was when he was so very at your mercy, lost to the bliss provided by every swallow of your throat around him. You’d readily let him take charge, but you felt comfortable, at ease with his expressed authority, because he’d taken the time to show you that your wants and needs were important. It was a welcome balance and it made you want him so damn bad, doubling your craving not only for more bliss, but to please him as well. It was such a pronounced longing that you felt saddened by the loss of his cock when he suddenly pulled out completely, casting a disappointed look his way as his fingers gently massaged your scalp to ease any hurt he may have caused.

“Don’t look so sad, baby. I’ll let you have me like this again later if you want it, but I was getting close and I need to be inside you soon. Do you want that? My cock filling you up somewhere else instead?”

“Yes. Please, yes.”

You swiped the back of your hand across your lips and chin, cleaning up the slippery mess to be found there while Jaebum shimmed his legs the rest of the way out of his pants and boxers 'til he wore only his jewelry. As soon as he was fully nude before you, he bent down to help you to your feet, your hands joining his to tug off your dress and bra, garments joining his likely to be forgotten pile on the floor. Jaebum skimmed light touches across your body, thumbs ghosting over your nipples, fingers trailing down your stomach and back, gripping your ass in his hands before he started to lift you up. Your thighs parted around his hips as he hefted you against him, off your feet, mouths meeting in wet, noisy kisses as he walked forward across your modestly sized apartment, stopping only once he’d made it to your unmade bed. He lowered you onto the soft sheets, making the sexiest sounds as you rocked your hips to rub your drenched cunt against the front of his length, so ready for him to be inside you that you felt near to begging.

“Condom?” he asked between kisses, lowering his head to your neck to suck marks into your skin.

“Drawer of my nightstand. Right there.”

You pointed past him and he turned his head to look, untangling himself from your arms to crawl over to the aforementioned bedside table, reaching inside the drawer to find one of the little packets in question. Your anticipation skyrocketed at the sight of him pulling one free from your small supply, gaze following his fingers as they tore the wrapper open, biting your lip at the view of him rolling the latex down his thick shaft. Once he was positive it was properly secure, he wrapped his hand around the middle of his length, giving it one sure stroke as his eyes met yours.

“Turn over on to your hands and knees. Head down, ass up.”

You rolled over, pushing the blankets around a bit to get them out of the way, shifting this way and that until you were comfortable, hugging an armful of your puffy comforter as a makeshift pillow while you angled your bottom up, thighs spread wide. The touch of Jaebum’s hand skimming across your ass made you jolt, the caress so light it almost tickled, and you yelped as that gentle stroke turned into a sudden swat, a slight sting he immediately soothed with a quick kiss.

“Ready for me?”

“Mm-hm.”

You wiggled your hips to show him just how ready you were, anxious for him to fill you up finally, especially once you felt his body moving right behind yours, slipping between your open thighs. The tip of his erection brushed your entrance, stilling just against you and staying put, one of his hands reaching out to grip your hip, holding you steady.

“Tell me. I need more than that. I want to hear you ask me nicely for what you want.”

“Jaebum, please fuck me.”

“One more time.”

“Fuck me! Please just fuck me!”

He nudged forward just a little, but not enough, barely feeding your core the tip before he stopped again, making you whine and fight to keep your hips still when you were afraid doing so would make him pull away to tease you further.

“You want my cock, baby? Want it to fill you up so deep, fuck you so hard you’ll still feel it all day tomorrow?”

“Yes! Please! Need your cock so bad!”

Jaebum thrust forward, slow yet without pause, stretching you open until your cunt burned and ached, but you loved every single second of it, releasing a cry of relief when he bottomed out, going still inside you. You heard him groaning behind you, louder than he had thus far, and both of his hands started to stroke your hips as he let you get used to him, savoring how it felt. He seemed so big, made you feel unbelievably full, especially after how long it’d been since you’d last taken someone to bed, and despite how sore you knew you’d likely feel the next day, the pleasure of the present made it all feel worth it. Having him filling you up was a wonderful feeling, your pussy tightening and clenching him in welcome, so ready for him to start moving. Jaebum grazed a hand up and down the length of your spine, the other still clutching your hip tight, and you thought you might scream when he started to faintly rock his hips, the angle amazing even with just the slightest grind of his dick settled so far within the hot clutch of your body.

“Is it everything you’d hoped for, love? Does it feel good having me in so deep, stretching you open when you’re so damn tight?”

“Feels so, so good.”

“Should I move now? Fuck you until you’re creaming all over my cock?”

You nodded your head wildly, hoping that it would be enough, and he seemed convinced by your silent agreement, drawing his hips back only to slam home hard and fast, hitting deep inside you. He did it again, pausing between thrusts, either to tease you further or make certain you were enjoying it, and when you gave him only encouraging moans in response, he stopped hesitating to fuck you just the way you needed. Your pussy throbbed and tingled with pleasure straight away, walls parting around every deep plunge of his cock, gloving him so tight it had him panting in no time, telling you that he was feeling just as good. You felt so perfectly stretched, relishing how every pass of his dick hit just the right spot inside you as if Jaebum had known the right position and angle to bring you close to release quickly. Even without a direct touch, you swore you felt each thrust in your clit when it remained sensitive from the attention his fingers and mouth had already paid, but you ached to touch it, wanting to lift your pleasure to dizzying heights with the added stimulation.

“Touch yourself for me, YN. Fingers on your clit, baby. I wanna feel how much tighter you’ll get when you play with yourself like that.”

If he’d somehow known what you wanted or it had been a blissful coincidence mattered little to you, hand immediately dipping between your thighs at his behest to rub the tender bud, every stroke and swirl of your fingers fluid when your folds were so wet from top to bottom. Bracing your upper body with one arm, you held yourself in place and moved your hips backward towards Jaebum’s thrusts, accepting each one as you rubbed yourself, even the sensation of your nipples dragging across the sheets feeling good to you. The meaty smack of Jaebum’s hips crashing against your ass seemed practically like music to your ears, but nothing sounded better than the way he grunted with the effort of drilling into you so hard, ever purr-like groan a deep rumble that you were soon addicted to hearing. He wasn’t overly loud, especially not compared to the volume of your own needy moans, but you loved every sound that came out of him, clamping down on him now and again just to hear him get a little bit louder, even if only for a moment.

“God, Jaebum, you feel so good. I’m already so close.”

“You feel so much better than good to me. Gonna make you cum tonight and tomorrow…as many times as you want it. Love being buried so deep inside this snug little cunt. Can’t wait to feel you cumming all over my dick.”

Jaebum leaned his upper body over yours, chest close to touching your back and you smiled through the pleasure as his head lowered to brush a few soft kisses to the backs of your shoulders, pace slowing for just a moment. He balanced his weight on his hands, but only after he’d pressed against your lower abdomen to make you angle your hips up just a bit more, his knees shifting a bit further apart to open your thighs further. In mere moments he’d begun to take you in a pace that bordered on punishing, cock hitting your g-spot even better then it had been before to make you weep and whimper, even wail from the intensity of the pleasure. Every thrust felt so powerful, hips hitting your ass hard, and had your eyes been open you were certain your vision would have been dancing, feeling so overwhelmed with sensation that you were borderline dazed from it. Your fingers quickened their pace, strumming your clit until it nearly hurt, but you couldn’t bring yourself to stop when it was so good and you were right there, seconds from cumming.

“Need you to cum with me…” he rasped, voice thick with pleasure, telling you how far gone he was as well. “Cum. Now.”

Somehow, you felt as if you’d have been able to give him what he wanted even if you hadn’t already been close, the commanding tone of his voice such a sensual rasp near your ear that you couldn’t resist it. Your pussy bore down on him hard, a softer cry tumbling weakly from your lips as you toppled head first over the edge and into an orgasm so intense it bordered on being too much. Your fingers trembled against your clit, continuing to rub yourself through the release until you simply couldn’t anymore, arm falling to the mattress as Jaebum wrapped one of his around your waist, holding you to his body while he shuddered against you. You felt him pulsing and twitching inside you, his hips jerking hard twice more as he spent himself into the condom, the warmth of his concealed cum still felt inside your convulsing core. His breath gasped against the back of your shoulder with every wave of his orgasm, your hips matching their rhythm as you rocked yourself around him, easing your own body through the most powerful parts of your climax. Jaebum scooped one of his hands around the front of your body to cup a breast, fingers gently pinching your nipple as you writhed with him, grinding towards each other until the elation of it all started to grow softer.

You sagged against the bed as Jaebum slowly slipped his cock out of your well-used cunt, shifting to flop onto your side in a tired heap as his weight left the bed, no doubt disposing of the condom in the nearest trash can. It seemed to take him a while to find it, though you couldn’t be certain of the passage of time, drifting in his absence from a combination of the late hour and the fantastically satisfying sex. His presence nearly startled you by the time he’d finally returned, your eyes blinking open tiredly when his hand cupped your cheek, regarding you with a look as gentle as his touch.

“Don’t sleep yet, love. You need to go pee before we turn in for the night.”

Fatigue made you want to protest, but you found yourself too caught on what he’d said to pay it much mind, smiling up at him, weary and full of affection.

“You’re gonna stay?”

“As long as you want me to.”

You nodded happily, finding the energy to sit up and kiss him, needing his help to climb out of the bed and up on to your feet, legs trembling as you made your way into the bathroom for a bit of post-sex clean-up. You took care of everything as quickly as you could, feeling tired down to your bones and faintly aching, still smiling nevertheless when you wandered back towards your bed to find that Jaebum had fixed the sheets, his body already under the covers. He held them up for you, the sight of him too inviting to resist, and you weren’t sure that sliding into bed had ever felt so good, shifting onto your side to get comfortable. Jaebum settled behind you, slipping an arm around your waist to cradle you against his body, spooning you while he pressed a kiss to your cheek.

“Go to sleep, baby. I’ll make you breakfast in the morning.”

It was a promise you hoped he made good on, eyes closing straight away, and sleep overtook you without any trouble at all.

\- -

The lack of a body resting beside yours as consciousness returned to you felt immediately disheartening, your arm shifting back and forth across the empty space at your side to feel that the sheets had grown cold. Your tired mind told you straight away that you’d been left in your sleep, a temporary sense of hurt speaking of a one-night stand you’d thought might have been more, the disappointment enough to keep your eyes shut. At least, that was, until you registered the sound of something sizzling and the smell of food being cooked.

It took an almost overwhelming amount of effort to force your body into an upright position, fighting to open your closed eyes right away, and you squinted painfully at the sunlight beaming through your thin curtains. Rubbing your hands over your face, you looked over at the alarm clock on your bedside table, almost groaning when you realize that you’d slept well past noon, the late hour you’d gone to bed and all the intense activity you’d partaken in before sleeping having apparently rendered you temporarily dead to the world. Instead of lamenting so much of your day off being wasted, you let yourself steadily become more awake, turning your attention to the nearby kitchen where all the noise and scents were coming from, a smile slowly growing across your slightly dry lips.

Jaebum’s back looked especially broad in the daylight, particularly with the absence of a shirt on his back, and you watched with an instant delight how his muscles moved with every motion of his arms, more interested in the fact that he was at your stove cooking rather than what he was cooking. Relief and happiness grew warm inside your chest to see that he’d stayed, that temporarily pain of having thought he’d left forgotten. Somehow, even despite how intently he was working, Jaebum seemed to feel your eyes on him and he turned to glance over his shoulder, smiling when he saw you were awake.

“I know I promised you breakfast, but it’s a bit late for that, so I hope omelet rice for lunch works instead.”

“Sounds perfect,” you told him, clearing your throat a few times after hearing how craggy your voice was from having just woken up.

You tugged at your bed sheet until it was free of the mattress, wrapping it around your body like a sort of makeshift robe as you slipped out of bed, hissing quietly through your teeth at how sore you felt, between your legs especially. The pain was more than worthwhile, of course, but it made walking towards him a bit of a challenge at first, one of your arms wrapping around his waist as you hugged him from behind.

“Smells good. So do you.”

“Borrowed your shower while you were asleep. And that spare toothbrush I found in your medicine cabinet. The only thing I couldn’t borrow was a change of clothes.”

He had on his underwear and jeans from the previous evening, his shirt likely left aside due to how he’d used it to clean himself up, and you almost felt guilty for rendering it useless until it could be cleaned.

Almost.

It was hard to find a downside to him being shirtless.

“We’ve got a laundry facility downstairs. I’ll get dressed and take it down to wash for you after I’ve showered and we’ve eaten.”

“Thank you. It’s not too big a deal to have it cleaned right away. I can just wear my jacket and keep it closed when I leave. Besides, I have a feeling you might be the sort of a girl who likes stealing her man’s shirts to sleep in.”

“My man?”

“If you’ll have me.”

There was almost a touch of hesitation in his voice like he was a little worried that he’d hoped for more than you wanted to give, made an offer you wouldn’t want to take regardless of all that had happened the night before. After seeing how in control he could be, that tiny hint of near shyness and even hope was cute, not that you’d tell him, having a feeling he’d pout at being called such a thing. Perhaps you’d tease him with it later, electing to answer his hopeful query with a kiss pressed between his shoulder blades.

“I will. And maybe in other ways soon.”

“Not today?”

“Nope. Waaay too sore for another round today.”

“Too sore to go out for our second date then?”

“Eh, maybe. As long as we don’t have to do a lot of walking.”

“How about we just walk to my place? I need to feed my cats and they make great company for a movie marathon.”

“You literally just described my ideal second date.”

“Good. Then it’s settled. Why don’t you go have your shower, baby? Food’ll be done by the time you’re out.”

You hummed out your agreement and let him go, clutching the blanket tighter around your body as you stepped away to head towards the bathroom. You paused just short of reaching it, catching him watching you go with a smile, ducking his gaze once he realized he’d been caught. As he returned his focus to his cooking, you felt the familiar pang of something sweet in your chest.

Maybe he hadn’t been the only one who fell in love at first sight.

Most likely, you needed more time and more dates to really put a proper label on what he made you feel.

What you did know for certain was that you owed Mel a thank you text as soon as possible, her failed blind date having led you to something, or rather someone, undeniably special.


	2. Before Sunset Drabble # 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on this prompt from Tumblr: JAEBUM, STORM, BITE

You weren’t certain what was louder, unsure if the music and voices of the party raging inside could match the unapologetic din of the rainstorm happening just beyond the balcony. At your back, through the closed glass door and shut curtains, a steady baseline shook along with the thunder booming in the sky, laughter echoing while rainfall rushed down, pelleting everything past the safety of the balcony’s overhang. 

It would’ve made sense to be cautious of the people not far away or the possibility of lightning, but the only flashes of light you could see bloomed behind your closed eyes, brought on by every surge of pleasure Jaebeom gave you as he fucked you harder still. His hands led you down onto his cock without pause or mercy, the pace he’d set nearly bruising, but not painful, never painful, especially not when you were so wet that you could feel your cunt squelching around him. It was a sound lost to the storm and the gathering, the feeling mattering so much more.

“Fuck, you’re so tight for me, baby. Always so tight when I’m fucking you this way, cock in deep and so close to being caught. You like this as much as I do, don’t you? You’re getting off on it…thinking that someone could open these doors any second to see you cumming all over my dick.”

He was right, he knew he was right, and you nodded regardless, eyes opening to look into his, finding that he was smirking even while breathless from the effort of drilling up into your pussy, arms keeping you held up off your feet. 

“Jaebeom…”

“Shhh, love. You still have to keep as quiet as you can unless you really do want someone to find us.”

You wondered what anyone might think if they found the two of you, betting they’d be more jealous than scandalized to see the pure bliss you were feeling, your head leaning back as you choked back a moan at the feeling of Jaebeom’s cock hitting just the right angle. 

“Cum with me, YN. Need to feel your cunt squeezing me tighter.”

Your orgasm couldn’t be held off, not when you could feel him growing tense, his hips and hands moving together to lead you down on his cock so hard you could feel the impact making your thighs shake. You leaned in, sinking your teeth into his shoulder, muffling your moans as you came apart, hearing him panting beside your ear as he throbbed inside you, pumping his cock into you and his cum into the condom. 

Thunder roared anew, but you weren’t certain if it came from the sky or the rapid pace of your own heart, thudding like the drumbeat echoing from the speakers inside.


End file.
